Whispers In the Wind
by Forgetful Gardener
Summary: By chance, four unlikely companions are dragged into a shadow war spanning centuries. With mysteries to unveil and enemies at every turn, these brave souls will do what they must to survive. Unfortunately for them, knowledge is power.
1. Ch1 Landfall

Ch.1 Landfall

"_What is a God?_

_I believe that he is a shepherd to us. Caring for his flock and guiding us throughout our lives. Protecting us from dreaded outside forces. Daemons, Eldritch abominations, and other entities we do not yet have a name for. The Morning Lord nourishes our souls, granting us the strength necessary to stand against the creatures within ourselves. It is he who guides my blade. It is he who gifts me the power to heal the sick and dying. And it is he who keeps my fear at bay."_

"Excerpt from the journal of Dawnbringer Nicholas Azure, Cleric of Lathander"

* * *

Our voyage was a long one, rife with the taste of salt in the air and the smell of vomit and bile below deck. It seems that not all of my fellow passengers were as accustomed to sea travel as I. Not that I could blame them. I was much the same when I first joined the ranks of Lathander's army. Since then I'd become accustomed to riding the turbulent tides on my deployments from the Western Legion.

Finally I could see the outline of our destination after over two months at sea. Port Peccavi; an island nation resting betwixt the forest filled continent of Soclan and the desert wastes of Breres. An absolute cesspool of a city known for its thriving slave markets and wealth. It was deep into the night when we finally reached the docks and the coal smelling smog surrounding them. I made my way below deck to retrieve my possessions from my cramped room. My status as a Dawnbringer granting me the privilege of such quarters unlike a majority of those aboard.

Paying the remainder of my fair, I made my way across the wooden deck and past some miserable looking woman leaning over the edge of The Majesty. My eyes were immediately beset by throngs of people coming and going from the docks. Most were sailors loading and unloading cargo from their respective ships though a few travelers could be seen as well. I waded my way through the crowd and deeper into the city, careful not to be caught unawares by some two-bit pickpocket. My eyes were pulled away from a child making his way off with some merchant's bauble and drawn to a blemish on a warehouse nearby. A jagged carving of a gull rested above its door, similar to the one found on the prow of The Majesty. The same marking could be seen on several other buildings around me.

Eventually I pushed past the crowds and deeper into the mist surrounding middletown. By luck I was able to stumble across an open tavern promising hearty food and a roof to sleep under. I made my way through the door and past some drunkards enjoying the night air. The Sailfish Tavern was mostly devoid of custom at this hour but the occasional man or woman could be seen drinking the night and their hard earned coin away. Ale, the working man's solace.

"Welcome traveler! What can I do for ya' tonight? Erma was just about to toss the last of the stew to the urchins but we can save you a morsel if you're paying. We even offer room and board to a weary man such as yourself. What do you say? Late night supper and a warm bed to sleep in for a mere two silver!"

Now normally I would have joined in the man's enthusiasm but the hour and the journey were both bearing down on me. I merely paid the tavern keeper, whom I later learned was named Richard Cape, his silver and requested to be left in peace. Now was the time to fill myself with his wife's hearty cooking, not idle chatter. I did eat without interruption for a time but was yanked from my bliss by the sound of the door being flung open and the howl of heavy winds. A robed figure stumbled haphazardly into the tavern before half crawling their way to the bar stool beside my shield arm. She pulled her hood back, revealing a youthful face splotched with freckles. Her red curls were knotted together and soaked by the rain so grievously that I couldn't stifle my laugh in time.

"And what the fuck da you think your laughin' at choir boy? Think it's hilarious for a lady such as meself to be thrown about by the fuckin winds out there?" She glared at me as she said this though the water running down her face only fed my amusement.

"My apologies miss…?"

"O'Hannon. Launda O'hannon." She said through tight lips.

"My apologies Miss. O'hannon. I was merely exhausted from my voyage and sought a place to wallow in my own self pity. But imagine my surprise when someone even worse off than myself stumbled onto the stool beside me. Let me order you an ale as an apology and some of my stew as well". I replied as I waved Richard over and made a new order.

"Ah a learned man are ya? I never bothered to learn to count past how much silver I had in me coinpurse. Us druids are simple folk like that." The bartender slid Launda's wooden tankard over and set down two bowls of lukewarm stew for us. The second helping was heavenly compared to the salted fish and beef I was rationed out on The Majesty.

"A Druid?" Surely she was jesting. All my life I'd been taught that the noble guardians of the wood were both graceful and ferocious. Just as quick to offer weary travelers sanctuary as they were to chase them out of their territory. At the moment Miss O'Hannon was closer to a drowned squirrel. "Aren't Druids guardians of nature? Forgive me if I'm mistaken but there isn't a single tree for leagues. I also see no staff on your person."

"Of that you'd be correct, clergyman. I hail from the Ancient Serenitatem Forest of Jedia. How about we make a trade of sorts? I tell you what my business here is while you tell me what a Dawnbringer such as yourself is doing in this city of sin." Launda said as she eyed me with a curious glint in her eye.

"Oh nothing exciting". I said with mirth filling my voice. "It's more of a welfare check if anything. One of our members has been staying in the city for quite some time and I've been sent to collect him. I hear that he's an old soldier so I'll be searching taverns first."

"Aye, I can believe that, Dawnbringer. A soldier does love their drink, especially an old one. Say, what's your name?"

"My apologies, I must have been distracted by something, Launda". I did my best to ignore the glare she fixed me with. "Nicholas Azure, a humble cleric of Lathander. No more calling me by my title if you would, it makes me feel pompous. Now I believe it's time for you to uphold your end of the bargain."

"Does seem that way. Well my reason for being here is certainly more exciting than fetching some carousing old man. I was asked by my old teacher to speak with one of the merchant nobles of Peccavi. Lord Kolzond has been establishing his logging camps far too close to the sacred forest for our liking. The loud noises have been disturbing the wildlife and it's my job to politely ask him to scram."

"And if he refuses?"

"If he refuses I'll just have to travel back and let my fellow druids know. May the Gods be merciful to those wood chopping fools."

"You'd just allow those men to be slaughtered? For goodness sakes, woman, they're only trying to feed their families!"

"Calm yourself, Nicholas. The response depends on which one of the archdruids hears of his refusal first. Besides, the worst that will happen is that the druids will scare those loggers out of their wits. That is if nothing from the forest gets to them first."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked with close interest. "I've heard nothing about the forest expanding since the time of my great grandfather"

"Things are shifting in the forest, preacher, and not all of them good. The forest isn't expanding as of now but old things have been stirring from the center. Has got everything else migrating away, including more than a few unsavory creatures. We've been spread thin trying to keep everything in check so it's not impossible to say that something may harm the loggers". The bleary eyed Druid paused for a moment. "Damn! Now you're a tricky one! Made me say near everythin'!

"What? I've spoken two senten-"

"No! Enough talkin'. I've tired myself out and I'm soaked to the bone. I'm heading to sleep." She said as she began wringing her hair out onto the tavern floor. Launda then lifted her small pack from the aged wooden boards.

"Yes, I'm sure some rest would do you good. Say, you can't fit much in there, what do you have to change into?" Launda's only reply was a wink.

It was times like these in which I wished I never had taken my oath of sobriety. How many lives depended on Lord Kolzond's reply? Not just the workers but their families as well. Not to mention the people who relied on the camps' lumber. I was again pulled from my thoughts by the door being wretched open. Another figure clad in a chain shirt and guardsman's cloak stepped inside. He immediately strode towards the bar, thankfully a few spaces away from me, and proceeded to collapse on a stool. Richard walked over a few moments later will a full tankard and proceeded to mop up the mess his new arrival left behind.

"Oh, Richard, you're truly too good for this city". Mewled the guardsman once he finally found the strength to raise his head. "Sergeant Marcoth has got me patrolling the border of the poor quarter alone again. He sure as hell wants me stuck in the back, I know it!"

"Well maybe he wouldn't send you alone if you'd stop pestering him about the murders."

"But there hasn't been any progress, Richard! Months have passed but he hasn't found so much as a suspect! How am I supposed to work under a man as incapable as that? I'm not the only one either. A few of the boys and I have half a mind to march down into the poor quarter ourselves and put a stop to it." He grit out the last sentence through clenched teeth.

"Calm down, son, that's dangerous talk. Be glad the churchman down there is the only one left in the tavern." I took a quick glance around and noticed that I indeed missed everyone else's departure. How long had I been lost in thought? "It's late and you're sober. A dangerous combination for you indeed. Now go on and take a nice big drink, Cassius. Erma has got your usual room all ready for ya'"

The now named Cassius took a loving sip from his tankard. "Aye, you may be right there, Richard. I know I tend to get a tad bit passionate when it comes to Peccavi. I'll see you in the morning, old man." He said, tankard in hand as he closed the door behind him.

"You should be getting some sleep as well, Richard. You have a tavern to open in the morning." I mentioned as I began to stand.

"I'll be turning in soon, sonny. Just need to take care of one thing first." The tavern keeper tossed an empty tankard almost casually at the ceiling. He ignored my questioning look as a heavy thud shook the floor. A man wearing a dull, grey tunic had fallen from one of the tavern's rafters and was currently clutching his right shoulder.

"This is my pocket-picking arm you absolute lunatic! You've ruined me! How am I supposed to feed myself now?!" Howled the ingrate.

"By doing honest work? If anything I've saved you from the gallows. You can thank me properly just after you've paid for your tab. Also for a room if you'll be sleeping here again tonight."

"I paid my tab last week you senile, old man. Don't tell me you've already forgot?"

"Aye, but you haven't paid this week's tab. Now cough up the copper, Erick or else you'll need to find another tavern that'll put up with your shit." By the look on his face you'd think Richard was asking the cretin for the shirt off his back.

The thief named Erick then began the painful process of paying for his tab copper by copper until the barman was finally satisfied. He then looked to me. "You wouldn't do this to some poor man, would you? Of course you wouldn't, you's a good churchman. Please, tell Richard what he's doing is wrong, that he should look into his heart and show kindness to a wretched fellow such as myself."

I took a deep breath. "I would say that the only poor decision this man is making is letting you walk back in here you greedy, self entitled, newt. Don't you dare bring my faith into this for I know for a fact that you have not stepped into a church for Gods know how long. Now if you so much as look at me with those beady little eyes of yours again I'll drag you to the courthouse myself with the help of a horse and rope, then proceed to stand over your trial, noose in hand!" I felt that I had spoken my feelings adequately enough.

"Well shit, Erick, I think that was the first time I ever heard you say my name since we've met. You remember, right? The time you tried making me believe that the painted copper you handed me was actually silver?"

"Oh fuck off you cow, I'll take a room. I'll pay in the morning though! I have the right to refuse if I'm not satisfied!" Spouted Erick before he slammed the door behind him.

"Go ahead, just know that if you decide to jump out the window again I won't hesitate to have the guards chase you down and drag your sorry ass back here!" The barkeep called out.

"Now then lad, best you get off to bed now. I'm closin' her up for the night. Erma and my daughter, Silva, will be opening tomorrow so you won't be seeing me. Safe travels to you my friend."

"And to you as well, Richard. You've made my first night in Peccavi quite memorable. Best of luck to you and the tavern." I said tiredly before softly shutting the door behind me. The moonlight streaming in from the window across the hall revealed three doorways on each side of the corridor. Two rooms were left unoccupied on the right, away from the door in which I came in. By old habit I chose the door nearest to the cool air. I could never stand the bloody heat.

I tried my best to quietly doff my chainmail and stashed the heavy metal beneath the cot. Finally, I performed my nightly prayers and placed my mace beside me. Sleep came easily that night and I dreamt no dreams. I hadn't the time to. A ghastly scream pierced my ears and I stood, mace at the ready. It had come from the hall, directly across from my room. After uttering a quick blessing I sped out the doorway and came upon two corpses and a figure masked by shadows. The stench of rot and decay wafted in from room the man stood in, so much so that I was forced to press a hand across my face to keep from wretching. The figure then nimbly jumped out of the widow and sped off into the night. By the time I had raised my mace he was already gone. Fast. Far too fast.

The doors to my left creaked open and out stepped Launda, Cassius, and Erick. Cassius and Erick were in their britches and held daggers aloft. Launda on the other hand wore her still damp clothing from earlier though it was obvious that they were thrown on haphazardly. On her right pointer finger was some form of ring. They all looked to me for an explanation.

"What's happening, priest?! I heard a woman scream!" Shouted Cassius.

I merely motioned for him to take a glimpse at the crime in front of me. "The assailant was a man, about medium height. It was almost as if the shadows themselves kept his features from me. He fled through the window before I could do anything. The culprit is gone but we may find something he left behind." I then took a step towards the grisly scene.

Erick decided to give his input. "Oh fuck no, I know how this ends. The guards come rushin' in here and find two bodies fleshly bled with us brandishing weapons! Sod it, I'm heading out of here." Launda stepped in his path.

"Are ya daft, man? You'll just make yourself a suspect by running off and likely drag us down with you! Let the guardsman and cleric investigate. We need to watch the door. We can't have been the only ones to have heard that scream."

"Mark my words, woman. If you end up getting me hanged I'll haunt you from the beyond, I swear it." Muttered Erick begrudgingly. Strange how he went along with her demands so easily, though it might have been my hand gripping his arm that made him far more agreeable.

"By the Gods it's Erma. She didn't deserve to pass like this." Uttered Cassius behind me.

I examined the wound. "He thrust a dagger into her throat, down into the vertebrae before tearing it out. Damn near severed it even." Her face was left in a visage of terror. The poor woman must have opened the door for some reason, probably the stench.

The first rays of daylight lit up our surroundings. The second body in the room caused my blood to run cold. It was the face of the man I was sent to find, Mathias Silverheart. An old soldier and Paladin of the Morning Lord. One who had even climbed to the rank of Dawnlord. His corpse was long cold and sported a wound identical to Erma's, along with a multitude of lacerations and tears upon his person. The soldier's armor lay in a neat pile at the foot of his cot while his sword rested at his side without a drop of blood staining it.

I offered a short prayer for these unfortunate souls while Cassius and Erick searched the rest of the room. Their investigation didn't bear any fruit. The intruder left behind no evidence besides the bodies themselves. Launda decided to try her hand at finding some sort of clue while both men and I rifled through Mathias' equipment. I decided to not share my connection to him with the rest of the group unless I had to. The head of the Western Sect of the church entrusted me with this task himself. Dawnmaster Lambert instructed me to not share Mathias' rank or history unless absolutely necessary.

We were able to find a journal amongst the Paladin's possessions, along with a hefty coin purse. I kept the coin in a pouch on my side and away from the resident crook who eyed it greedily. I leafed through his journal until I found the most recent entry.

* * *

**_I finally found a breakthrough in my investigation!_**

**_After greasing a few palms I was able to gain some valuable information on a suspect. A dwarf has been spotted at the markets purchasing dozens of slaves at a time. Now normally this wouldn't be strange as servants are commonly sent out to pick up batch orders for their lords. But one thing stood out. The dwarf always paid with gold upfront so no written order documents were added to the merchants' records. _**

**_I believe that this has some connection to the bodies that have been washing up on the shores of the poor quarter these past few months. It doesn't take a mortician to figure out that most of the wounds inflicted upon the victims were from torture. I followed the dwarf down a few alleys but alas, stealth was never a skill of mine. He was spooked and fled down a series of winding paths until I cornered him at the end of an alley. I took one step towards him and received a blow to the back of the head for my carelessness. When I regained my bearings I was alone._**

**_I hope that Giselle and Amal will soon return with reinforcements. The sooner we get this business with the Custodian over with, the sooner we can focus on these infernal killings._**

* * *

Erick leaned in to get a better view of the corpse. "Looks like we know what got the poor fuck killed. You never involve yourself in the business of nobility. Never."

"I hate to say it but the man's right. Meddling in the affairs of Peccavi's upper class is a death sentence. Anyone born here knows that as a fact. He seems to be a part-

Cassius was stopped midway by the sound of the tavern door crashing and a rush of footsteps.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! This is my first attempt at a story and I chose to base it on a long term campaign I've been running for over a year now. I plan to keep this same writing style throughout all of it with some excerpts at the beginning of each chapter if I can. I'm also planning on keeping each chapter at around 3,000 words. Let me know what you guys think and don't be afraid to leave any questions in the comments section!**


	2. Ch2 A Simple Misunderstanding

_Your laugh as gentle as the first snow_

_A smile that would melt the heart of a cruel man_

_My friend who deserved not life's hardships_

_Rest now and sleep without burden_

_Debts will not be left unpaid_

_Not those of kindness nor those of blood_

"Unknown Author"

* * *

It's soul crushing, really. They did not demand an explanation. The guard never even batted an eye at the bloodied sheet which covered Erma's frigid corpse. Oh they were livid at first, prepared to brain whoever dared cause trouble in their sanctum of liquor and gossip. Both guardsmen have been out for their early morning patrol when they happened to catch the unearthly screech coming from the old tavern. Perhaps they chose to have a small drink to warm themselves up from the unforgiving cold left in the storm's wake the night before. Maybe they had found easy prey in the form of some impoverished transients seeking shelter amidst the rotting crates and garbage. Whatever the reason, they were nearby when Erma gave her mortal wail and had arrived with the speed of garden snails.

The pair's folleys did not lead to me feeling this venomous rancor. No. These were merely the bricks which made up the foundation for my rage. After I bore the golden sun pendant of my station they withdrew their weapons and politely apologized for the disturbance.

"Our apol'gies my lord. We didn't know yous had business going on, honest. But how's about giving us watchmen a holler before ya' go killing folk? None of us wanna see anythin' we shouldn't, my lord. Would you be so kind as to give o'l Matthew and I a few copper for our troubles? We'll make sure no one hears this from our lips." He said with a smile full of rotten teeth. It was as if his very presence exuded the pollution prevalent throughout the city. His words were coal dust and his throat a smoke stack in which they were birthed.

Forgive me father Ashton for I could not reign in my temper.

"GET OUT!"

My words tore themselves out of my dry throat in the form of a bestial roar. My companions were not spared the shock the guardsmen had at my outburst. No, if anything they felt it more.

That was half a bell ago. I spent that time praying in my room while Cassius consoled a despairing Richard. Launda and Erick had gone about the business of procuring a suitable undertaker for both Erma and Mathias with the coin we scavenged from the old warrior's possessions. I heard a slight rap coming from my door. The old, metal hinges gave a small squeak which could be heard in the silence of the room. Cassius had come to fetch me.

"Richard has an offer for us, Nicholas. He wanted you there as well." I followed the young guardsman with a solemn nod.

We walked into the tavern itself. Launda and Erick were back from their excursion into the city and were leaning on the edge of a round table. Richard had for some reason decided to take his normal place behind the bar. The only difference was that he was simply serving himself spirits. Cassius took a seat on a chair next to Erick while I chose to stand with my arms crossed instead. He took a long drink of the amber liquid that filled his glass. The once cheery bartender's eyes were red rimmed and he gave the impression of being ten years older.

"All my life I've lived in this lump of shit we call a city. I thought that I was streetwise enough ta' know how to avoid trouble. I've kept my head down and paid my protection money to ol' Deidric. Even thought of having my daughter marry the brewer's boy next door if he ever grew the stones to ask for my blessing." He gave a tired chuckle. " Just goes to show that nothing here is safe. People will get fucked no matter what they do." The barman refilled his glass.

"Richard, you have my word that I'll find whoever did this to your wife. I just need time." Said Cassius after a minute's pause from his friend.

"Aye, I know you will. Even if you've gotta turn over half the city to do it. But you need help. You're still growing into yourself and I'll hear of your body being found with a knife in its neck behind some alley. No, you need someone experienced in the underground. How would you like to earn enough gold to feed you past winter, Erick?"

"I'd tell you that I'm rather interested indeed. I can keep the kid safe alright. Maybe by the end he'll learn who's toes not to step on. Who knows. Could even drill the idea of subtlety into that thick skull of his." Said the thief with a yellowed grin.

"Good, though I'd feel a lot better if they had an experienced warrior among them." He nodded towards me.

"I'll help to the utmost of my ability, friend. I only ask that you give a prayer to Lathander in return. Pray for our safety during these troubling times." I left unsaid that I would be investigating the murders anyway. My duty demanded that I pass judgment upon the killer. Our investigation could also lead to a few answers regarding Mathias' death.

Richard's glassy gaze finally settled on Launda. "I wouldn't turn down your help as well, lass. I'll pay you just as much as I'm paying that grouch Erick. What do you say?

"Wouldn't have it any other way". She replied with her trademark smirk. "Ain't a chance you're leavin' me outta this adventure. Afterall, someone's gotta keep this gaggle of muppets from tearin' into each other." Her last comment drew a much needed chuckle from us. "So it's settled then! I'll send a missive to my elders back home and then we'll have the choir boy over here lead us in our investigation."

"Wait, why must I be leading? Surely it would be more appropriate for Cassius to be the head of our efforts." I protested.

Cassius held his hands up as if to ward off a blow. "Hold on there, Nicholas. We both know that you're the most experienced one here. I'm sure you've led plenty of investigations similar to this while I've only ever patrolled the streets."

"And he has the shiny pendant." Added Launda helpfully.

"Can't forget the get outta jail free card." Erick added.

I ran a hand through my unkempt, brown hair in exasperation.

"By the light this is the Inquiry of Cothran all over again. Okay well this seems as good a time as any to learn all of our strengths and weaknesses. I'm capable as a healer and my plate armor allows me to shrug off most blows. Unfortunately, my aim is poor when it comes to ranged weapons and I'm a dreadful sneak as well."

"Then why do you carry light hammers if you're unskilled at using them?" Asked Cassius.

"Quantity has a quality of its own my friend. I'll eventually hit my target if I throw enough of them. Hasn't failed me before." I stated with false pride.

Erick surprised all of us by being the next to speak. "As you all know I'm a thief an' pickpocket. Can pick a lock decently quick too. Think of me as a kinda' scout of sorts since I can watch people without being seen an' move around without drawing much attention to myself. Just don't expect me to be fightin' in no life of death scuffles. A cold will put me out for a straight week an' I much prefer dodging over getting into a face-to-face brawl." I made a mental note of his specialities. Personality aside, the vagrant's skill set would allow us to bypass locked doors and gather information without alerting our targets.

Cassius stood eagerly, clutching his sword belt with both hands in a wide stance. "I would say that I'm a decent fighter overall. My throwing arm isn't great but I'm a natural with a longsword and can tackle a drunken brawler in no time flat. I know the laws of the city and can navigate around Middletown fairly quickly.

A little muscle was just what we needed if we found ourselves in some trouble words wouldn't fix. That in addition to his station as a guardsmen made Cassius an invaluable member of our band of hooligans. We could use his authority to question witnesses and search private property.

The last to speak was our resident Druid, Launda. "There isn't much ta' say about me or my skills. I'm more of an aggressive fighter who likes getting up close and personal. I use my spells to make me mobile and difficult to keep pinned. I'm fond of my sling but usually resort to using a bone club or stone dagger at close range. I'm one of them druids who don't like using metal weapons. One last thing though. I am not fond of taking the form of an animal, so don't expect me to use my Wildshape very often.

I hummed and stood with a nod. "Well it seems that's everyone. We have a diverse group with each having a wide assortment of skills. I have no doubt that you will all play important roles in the coming days. I believe that the markets will be the best place to investigate since it was where the owner of the journal had his encounter."

* * *

We made our way to the slave markets, making sure to cover my traveling tunic in a dull, grey cloak. Cassius offered to follow from a distance. His guardsman's regalia would surely be noticed by the crowds. The thief had no trouble fitting in however. Erick passed for a lowly laborer and made his way through the plaza, at times passing through the tents themselves. I glanced upwards to a row of tightly packed buildings bordering the market square and caught sight of a small flicker of movement. I had sent Launda to act as our eyes. This way we would not lose any suspects if a chase were to happen. I walked from tent to tent and pretended to browse what this brand of filth called merchandise. Few of the captives met my gaze and those that did glared at me with pure hatred. 'Try it' they seemed to say.

This continued on for another hour or so before I felt Erick's wiry form bump into me. I did not miss the telltale jingle coming from his pockets or how his tunic seemed bulkier than normal.

"I found somethin' interesting while passing by some of the tents. One vendor's got a batch of those poor bastards stashed inside his tent. All of 'em have a blue slip tied around their ankle."

I gave him a questioning look. "Why should that matter? Seems par for the course considering this is a slave market."

"The slips mean that the merchandise has been sold mace-for-brains. Somebody already bought all of this man's stock!" He said in a sharp whisper. "There he is, in the flowery tent with the flags."

I made to thank him but when I turned around he had already melded back into the crowd of shoppers. The thief was an invaluable member of our small band, kleptomania aside. Not that he would ever hear me say it. We needed someone who was familiar with Peccavi's underbelly. I just hoped that he would see this through to the end. I braved the mass of flesh once more and forced my way towards the decorated tents. A great number of them were quite lavish in nature, made up of colorful fabrics and adorned with many patterns of all types. The captives were in chains of course but to my surprise they were not subjected to starvation or disease.

I approached a vendor table to my left manned by a deeply tanned human sporting a pot-belly. He was dressed in the silken attire of those native to the desert continent of Breres. His stock consisted of many humans with a similar complexion as him though most had a stronger build. A good percentage of them were young and male. He smiled as I approached, flashing his tobacco stained teeth.

"Welcome my friend!" He said in a thick accent. "What may you be looking for? Perhaps a laborer to help with your trade? Or perhaps a housekeeper? You'll find everything you're looking for here in Khaalid's Labor Emporium!"

I gave the enthusiastic man a friendly smile of my own and pretended to browse his merchandise. "Yes my friends, I was wondering if you had a man with a strong back to help carry my equipment when I travel."

Khaalid gave me a thoughtful look. "Ah yes, a mercenary! I thought you looked rather rigid. Very military like that walk. Almost mistook you for a guard!"

"R-right, yes. I'm a sellsword based in the Golden Goblets guild in Jedia". I quickly added. I was lucky that Khaalid had no reason to be suspicious of me. I was always such a shite liar.

"Good, good, I have just the man for you!" He led me over to a captive who looked to be around 17 years of age. "This one has been bred from slave stock and raised on hearty foods and labor. He'll carry your belongings without complaint and charge through a hail of arrows for you."

I inspected the youth as if he were a potential recruit. The slave trader was honest about the boy's upbringing for I could see the callouses and muscle gained from a life of labor. I looked past the boy and at the slave trader's tent.

"This boy could surely do but I'd like to take a look at the rest of your stock. I have the coin to pay, I assure you." I said while jingling my coin pouch.

"I apologize, my friend but my stock is already paid for by a generous buyer. In fact I just had these outside brought in from my ship. Believe me, these slaves are the best you'll find anywhere in Peccavi!" He stated while leading me back to his stall.

"Of course, I'm sure they are if they belong to a merchant such as yourself, good sir. But I wonder. Who would have the coin to do such a thing?." Behind Khaalid I saw Erick reappear and motion towards his hands.

I peered down at the merchant's hands and finally noticed that his fingers were festooned with silver rings embedded with jewels of various colors. His voice quickly brought me out of my observations.

"Ah I'm afraid I must protect the privacy of my clients, friend." He laughed nervously while hiding his hands behind his back. "I seem to have forgotten about an appointment I have made with a dear friend of mine, I'm sure you understand. I must be leaving now."

Khaalid then began the long process of packing away his belongings. It seemed that I was much too obvious. I moved into the crowd and hoped that Launda would notice the man's strange behavior and watch him. Finished with my part, I leaned against the wall of a building across from the slave market hoping to remain inconspicuous. Before long I grew restless, convinced that we had gained little on this excursion until a pebble struck my chest. I looked up to see Erick frantically motioning for me to follow. Finally, some real progress.

I bullied my way through the throng of shoppers, earning curses and surprised yelps in equal measure. At the edge of an alley I could see Cassius waiting for me with my mace outstretched. Together, we rushed in pursuit of where I presumed Erick was headed and heard shouting along with grunts of pain. Before us stood Erick with his chest heaving. A dwarf lay at his feet, groaning and covered in grime from the sooty ground.

"What's the situation? Who is this man?" I asked while approaching the prone figure to ensure that none of his wounds were too serious.

"Calm your tits, he's the one we're after. Made a good run with those stubby little legs of his, he did." Remarked Erick before spitting on the floor.

"I can understand that! My question is why you beat him. The man is concussed, Erick!" I scolded while checking for broken bones.

The ruffian did not grace me with an answer and instead chose to keep watch over the entrance of the alley. Launda jumped down from a low roof a few minutes later. Her hair was a mess from her time perched atop the square's tall buildings. I'd have laughed at her feather riddled head had I not been in such a poor mood.

"What the hell happened to the dwarf? He run into a wall a few times?" She said in her lilted accent.

You can blame our resident thief over there. Nearly brained the man in the thirty seconds it took for Cassius and I to arrive." I remarked acidly after Erick helped the injured man up. "It's time for us to walk back."

Our merry band found our way back to the Sailfish Tavern with the unnamed dwarf in tow. The sight brought upon some looks but thankfully Cassius' presence kept any of the guardsmen we passed from stopping us. Upon walking up to the bar's entrance I found that the door had been broken off of its hinges by an axe or some other bladed instrument. I immediately charged through with my mace at the ready and Cassius at my heels only to find a drunken Richard beaten on the ground. His ragged breaths were the only indicator that he still lived.

"What in the shite happend while we were away?" Exclaimed Launda.

Erick stopped supporting the limping dwarf and rushed to the bartender's side. "Come on ya stubborn bastard ya can't die now. You still need ta get revenge for what happened to Erma. Priest, can't you heal him? The man's been beaten half to death!"

Erick gave me some room to do my work. "Question the dwarf! This doesn't feel right."

"It's time to answer us you sorry sack of shite!" Yelled Launda as she slapped our captive across the face to grab his full attention. "Why were you buying those slaves at the market? You don't look like any lord I've ever seen."

"Please...don't hurt me anymore. I'll talk, I swear." He said in a raspy voice. "I've been buying on the behalf of a lord for the past year or so. He has me deliver them to a rundown house on the end of Urchin Row in the Poor Quarter."

"An' who is he? What does he look like? What happens to the slaves after you deliver them?" Said Launda, shooting off question after question.

The dwarf moved to shield his face. "I don't know, I swear! I only know he's a lord cause of how nice he speaks. And he has this presence when you're around him. Makes me afraid just by looking at me. He has bodyguards follow him around too!"

I finished healing Richard enough to be able to move him and then set about donning the rest of my gear. We were in the middle of gathering supplies when we heard the sound of heavy footfalls outside the tavern. Launda and Erick set about dragging Richard towards our rooms while the dwarf took this chance to crawl his way behind the barman's counter. Cassius and I readied our weapons. We were both surprised to see a full guard detail step foot inside the bar. Cassius let out a sigh of relief.

One of the six stepped forward, an older sergeant. "Cassius Clarus and Nicholas Azure, you are hereby under arrest by the order of the city guard. Resist and you will be met with force."

Cassius took a step forward. " What the fuck do you mean under arrest? I'm one of you and this man here is a member of the Lathander's military! What have we done wrong?" He shouted back angrily.

"Calm down and come with us young man. I'm sure it's all just some misunderstanding that can be cleared up quickly." Said the sergeant with his weapon still at the ready. With a motion he had the five other guardsmen fan out into a half circle around us. "I only want to help you, Cassius."

"Sergeant Belmont, you're making a mistake. We came here and found the tavern owner, Richard Cape, beaten half to death! We barely healed him in time!" Exclaimed Cassius.

I placed an arm in front of the young guardsman. "Enough. They aren't here to talk and they aren't here for that. In fact it was you who nearly killed the poor man, wasn't it? I asked the sergeant.

He dropped his false smile. "Alright, have it your way then, men, take them in. No need to be gentle."

Four men dashed forward, two for each of us. The first to reach me attempted a stab with his shortsword which I easily diverted to the side with a well timed strike from my mace before headbutting him in the face with my helm's visor. I then raised my shield to block an opportunistic strike from my second opponent. From the corner of my eye I could see Cassius holding his two foes at bay with fast jabs from his shortsword. A gurgling from behind distracted my opponent, granting me the chance to swing my mace into their neck, killing them quickly. It was followed by my mace smashing down on the first guardsman's head, who was just now getting up. I turned to see Erick repeatedly stabbing into a guardsman's neck on the ground while Launda and sergeant Belmont circled each other. Our companions had come around the side of the building and launched a surprise attack from behind.

Taking the chance, I rammed my shoulder into one of Cassius' foes. The force of being rammed into a wall by a man in plate drove the wind out of her before I slammed the edge of my shield into her brow. I turned to find Cassius standing over the last guard, his sword thrust into their belly. Belmont turned to run but was struck in the side of his knee by a thrown bottle from Erick. Five minutes later we had the man restrained against a chair, bereft of his weapon.

"Won't do you any good to run." He spat. "Whole dock has already gotten word that you're wanted for murder. This certainly won't help them believe otherwise." He said before receiving a bone club to the temple on behalf of Launda.

"He ain't dead but we need to run. Erick, do you have some place where we can lay low for the time being?" Asked Launda.

"Yeah I got a place. Stay close. We're going to be moving into the uglier parts of the port. You need to lose the armor, Cassius, else you'll draw attention to us there. He replied. "No time to waste! Move!

* * *

A/N: It's been a long while since I've uploaded but I'm still kicking! Sort of. Have a back issue that I'm dealing with but that shouldn't stop me from uploading. Hopefully soon. Until next time!


End file.
